candymeow_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Asuka
Asuka is a minor character and one of the main protagonists in Athletic Ace: Sports. Biography Early Life Along with his sister, Vani, Asuka migrated from Tibet. Athletic Ace: Sports Trainee Trouble: Perseverance Appearance Asuka has black hair which is tied into a short braid at the end and black eyes with heavy eye bags under them. He was mostly seen in his sports attire which consisted of a blue and white sweater with a yellow zipper, white shorts with a blue line running down from each side and long black leggings with white sport shoes. Personality Asuka is shown to be a seemingly emotionless person, and often gives a cold impression to others. His manner of speaking tends to be very blunt, even insulting; without much thought, Asuka sardonically insulted Corey's skills in badminton and compared his to an ostrich (a figure of speech to describe Corey as a low and undignified person).Athletic Ace: Sports, page 70-71 He is not above provoking and belittling those whom badminton skills are no match to his like James and Corey. Although he rarely shows it, Asuka at some point has displayed some degree of morals. One of his most defining characteristics was how he accepted defeat when losing to Corey in his small contest with him, the other time was when he agreed to help Corey out with his badminton training. Relationships Family Vani Friends Corey Candy JEM Peter Unnamed Coach Abilities Sportsmanship and Martial Arts From a renowned sports school, Asuka had proven himself to be an expert in both martial arts and sports (noticeably badminton). Being one of the ace students in his sports school, he was known for beating even the strongest at martial arts and badminton, like Peter and Corey respectively. Enhanced Reflexes Asuka possesses fast and impressive reflexes, this was shown during his competition with Corey, when he swiftly finished every obstacle course; jungle gym, spacenet climber and stacked concrete culverts. He was capable of overcoming them without much difficulty. Enhanced Speed Asuka has proven himself to be able to run faster than almost anyone, including athletic individuals like Corey. This was shown when he easily overtake Corey during his competition he had with him at a park. Precognition Precognition is an ability that allows the user to have views about future events randomly, or simply to predict future events. Though it is not confirmed whether Asuka really has such a supernatural ability, but he did able to predict the outcome of the badminton match he had with Corey; knows exactly that he would win and successfully predicted the exact scores each of them would earn throughout the match. Trivia * Asuka is ambidextrous, as shown when he was able to use his left hand to handle his badminton racket for some point of time during his competition with Corey. And using his right hand to write.Athletic Ace: Sports, page 123-125 References Navigation Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Article stubs Category:Male Supporting Characters Category:Non-SHPS students Category:Siblings Olde Category:Athletes Category:Antagonists Category:Former Antagonists